verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Linear Cosmology
A linear cosmology is the most common type of cosmology found on this wiki. It is also one of the simplest types of cosmology. In essence, a linear cosmology is a cosmology that can be described or visualized as a single line. Most cosmologies described on the cosmology tiers page at this time are of this type. 'Details' On a linear cosmology, all the verses that compose it are organized in a linear order. Each type of verse exists at a specific level with each level coming after the other. Universes exist inside multiverses which exist inside megaverses and so on. Archverses exist inside higher level archverses, etc. Each of these "levels" can be seen as a point along the line, or a node, if one views the line as a graph. Each level / node does not represent a single verse. Instead it represents a type of verse or a level at which such verses exist. There can be many, even infinite, universes inside a specific multiverse. Still, all of them are represented by a single point in the line or a single node in the graph. The multiverse containing all those universes, along with all other multiverses existing in parallel with it, on the same level, will then be represented by the next point or node and so on. Not all verses on a given level need to be of the same type. As long as they exist on that same level they can be all grouped together into a single point that represents that level on the line. This is the case with the omniverse and the godverses. They all exist at the same level inside a monocosm. Usually one omniverse is grouped with two godverses. They are different kinds of verses but, because they all exist at the same level, they can be represented together. 'Tree Graph' Instead of a line, it is possible to represent these cosmologies as a tree like graph instead. If one chooses to represent each individual verse as a node on the graph, instead of just each level, the cosmology graph changes from that of a line to an upside down tree. The top most node, also known as its root node, represents the top level structure of the cosmology, From that node, a line goes down and connects to each individual verse directly contained by that structure. From each of those nodes another line goes down and links to new nodes representing the verses directly contained by those and so on. This keeps going on, always downwards until one reaches the nodes representing the lowest verses, usually universes. One node for each individual universe. As one climbs up through the graph, there are no choices of where to go as each individual node only has one parent node and all nodes eventually lead to the top most node, a parent node for the entire cosmology, representing its top level structure. 'Graph size' The line or graph representing the cosmology can be finite or infinite in length but, either way, it is usually bounded. This means that it has two defined end points, one on each side, even if there are an infinite number of points or levels in between those two endpoints. There is a smallest or lowest level verse as well as a largest or highest level verse. Because this cosmology is bounded by two end points it could maybe be better described as a line segment instead of just a line. The problem is that line segments are finite in length and these cosmologies can easily be, and many times are, infinite in the number of levels they contain between their end points. They are bounded infinities. Line segments do have an infinite number of points forming them but their lengths are finite so they are not usually seen as being infinite. Either way, both abstractions are valid and work and one should feel free to use whichever one they prefer. These end points are usually the universe as the smallest verse and the box or an equivalent at its highest. Unbounded Linear Cosmology Some linear cosmologies have only one end point or no end points at all. These are said to be unbounded as they have no bounds. They can be represented by a proper line that is infinite (if they have no end points) or by a ray (if they have a single end point). Usually, when they have a single end point they have lower starting verse, probably a universe. It could be the other way around, having a top level structure as an upper end point but no lower one but this is less common and somewhat weirder. Without any end points the cosmology just keeps going forever with more and more verses one after the other. There is no top level structure because there is always something else larger and outside of it. Category:Cosmology